uN aÑo Muy eSPeCiaL
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Stiles es ahora uno de los cuatro elegidos, bajo la protección de las hermanas Halliwell, junto a su manada y su ahora pareja Derek Hale deberan enfrentar nuevos retos y una fuente del mal que buscara destruirlos de cualquier forma. Nuevos personajes más lemon y todo el crossover que me ocurrió ja ja si si debería ser un crossover pero no hya muchos fics de teen wolf así que aquí
1. Chapter 1

Día Lunes 8 am territorio de Beacon Hills.

_**Jerry nos mandó en una misión encubierta, Clover, Sam atentas chicas- **_dijo una chica de cabello rojizo.

La joven caminaba hablando sigilosamente junto a una rubia y una morena mientras cruzaban los pasillos del instituto de Beacon Hills.

La misión que les había dado Jerry, su comandante, era obtener información sobre ciertos sucesos sin explicación que estaban ocurriendo en aquel pueblo y debían estar en contacto con la central por si algo se le salía de las manos.

Mientras Clover se distraía mirando a los chicos más guapos del pueblo pasar por su lado, Sam se entretuvo viendo un anuncio en la pared, el papel tenía un corto anuncio donde el profesor sustituto, Sam Winchester, ofrecía de manera gratuita clases especiales de ciencias durante las tardes para aquellos que necesitasen ayuda o quisieran aumentar sus conocimiento de forma gratuita sobre la materia, mientras ella releía el cartelito se topó con Danny que también se notaba muy entusiasmado por llevar esas clases.

_**Hola, me llamo Sam- **_ se presentó saludando la pelirroja mientras miraba al chico que estaba a su lado.

_**Eh? Hola me llamo Danny- **_respondió el chico sonriendo amablemente acción que derritió a Samantha.

_**También tomarás clases con el profesor Winchester?- **__cuestionó la cerebrito mientras ponía su mejor cara para con el moreno._

**Claro te inscribirás también?- **pregunto el moreno que se notaba interesado en la muchacha que sonreía abiertamente ante tal revelación.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron conversando un rato mientras caminaban juntos a clases de historia, dentro del aula Alexander estaba sentado con Stiles, Lydia con Bradley un chico nuevo de cabello rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, Scott e Isaac y atrás había lugar libre para ellos dos.

Cuando la campana del instituto dio por iniciado el horario escolar, el profesor Dante entro por la puerta del salón seguido de dos chicas que parecían hermanas, ambas se presentaron como Sakura Yoshino y Minatsu Amakase, venían de intercambio de un instituto en una pequeña isla en forma de luna, ambas chicas se sentaron en lugares distantes para atender las clases del profesor, mientras que Minatsu parecía rehuir a la conversación de su compañero de asiento Sakura volteo a mirar a la manada, especialmente a Stiles que al notar los ojos azules de la chica _**"es una invasión de ojiazules" **_pensó el chico de la mirada miel.

El profesor hizo un comentario sobre las nuevas caras que recorrían el instituto e inició su clase con la emancipación de los pueblos de la conquista española… y las horas de clases siguieron pasando.

Al llegar a ciencias Stiles se iba sentar al lado de Scott y el profesor Harris lo detuvo, de hecho lo castigo por hacer ruido con su asiento, el conjunto de estudiantes reunidos en el aula miraron sorprendidos al educador mientras señalaba al pasillo para que el menor dejara el aula, Mccall intento apoyar a su amigo pero el maestro le dedico una mirada de autosuficiencia cerrando el caso. Stilinski salió algo cabizbajo ya que no esperaba que el inicio del año escolar se le diera así, pero tendría tiempo para repasar algunos hechizos que le enseño Paige. En el pasillo se encontró con Alex, una morena de mirada infantil pero muy lista que al verlo pensó que también se había perdido como ella e inmediatamente inició una conversación espontanea con él.

_**Hola!- **_saludo amablemente Alex.

_**Oh, Hola!-**_ saludo Stiles alzando la cabeza con sorpresa cuando la hermosa joven lo saludo.

_**Me llamo Alex, hace poco ingresé al instituto y como veras me he perdido**_- explico la chica- _**crees que me podrías ayudar a encontrar al aula de inglés?- **_cuestionó su interlocutora.

**Soy Stiles Stilinski - **se presentó el castaño- **y con gusto te llevo ahí - **respondió con alegría.

Mientras caminaban en los pasillo Alex le preguntaba de muchas cosas al de mirada miel que atento le respondía al cuestionario casi sin irse por las ramas como era su costumbre, después de un minuto de una amena platica los chicos llegaron al aula en cuestión donde la morena se despidió de él dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Stiles camino sonriendo hasta la biblioteca del edificio donde podía concentrarse y practicar su meditación, era necesario que aprendiera a controlar su mente pues cuando Derek le dio un atrevido beso con dientes, este casi lo lanzó contra la pared, el más joven terminó sollozando en brazos del lobo mientras este marcaba el número de la guía blanca para saber que pasaba con su pareja, al final la bruja mayor los calmo diciéndole que tanto Stiles como los otros tres chicos obtendrían grandes poderes para hacer frente al mal y esas cosas a la que estaban predestinados.

Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía mover el pesado tomo de geografía sobre la mesa, al final molesto movió su mano derecha con dirección al tomo, el libro salió volando de la mesa hasta caer al piso haciendo ruido, Stiles se asustó pensando que podría haber sido oído pero al ver en todas direcciones no vio a nadie, recogió el libro con cuidado y regreso a su sitio, cuando estaba festejando mentalmente su gran logro una mano se posó en su hombro.

_**Yo sé que posees magia- **_Stilinski casi se cae de su lugar con todo y silla si no fuera porque un joven de cabello negro y piel muy blanca lo sostuvo antes de tocar el piso.

Stiles se paró de su asiento rápidamente y confronto cara a cara a aquel que había descubierto su secreto, el chico que lo había descubierto lo miró alegre con una sonrisa en los labios que desarmo al castaño, el otro extendió su mano en señal de saludo y se presentó.

_**Hola, me llamo Collin- **_que pasaba con el instituto porque parecía que había una avalancha de ojos color azul y cara nuevas por todas partes_** - soy nuevo y vengo de Europa.**_

_**Hola- **_saludo más tímido Stiles_**- me llamo Stiles y eso que viste fue un truco veras trato de ser un mago ya sabes trucos de cartas y eso.**_

_**Tranquilo- **_soltó Collin- _**yo sé reconocer verdadera magia cuando la veo yo también puedo hacer cosas con mi mente dijo-**_ y al hacerlo le dio ofreció una margarita al castaño.

_**Eh, tío está bien que sepas hacer magia pero yo ya tengo novio creo que no podre corresponderte colega**_- argumento el más bajo ante el regalo del otro.

_**Oh- **_dijo el mago mientras envolvía la flor con la misma mano que la sostenía y la transformo en un video juego del que Stiles había oído pero que aún no lanzaban al mercado - _**yo solo quiero ser tu amigo no todos los días te cruzas con alguien que también puede hacer magia, te parece sin comenzamos jugando este juego?**_

Stiles no supo cómo reaccionar pero al ver una consola y un monitor sobre la mesa no puso peros y se pusieron a jugar el juego de zombis que el moreno coloco rápidamente, se dispusieron a matar zombis en el juego durante toda la ultima hora de clases hasta la salida, no notaron cuando la campana del instituto sonó ni cuando Bradley se acercó a los dos. El castaño se dio cuenta del rubio cuando este sostenía la cabeza del de cabello negro con un brazo y con la otra mano la sobaba dolorosamente sobre ella.

El chico nuevo pedía al rubio que lo soltara, una vez libre de ese "castigo" el de cabello azabache miro furibundo a su compañero, este solo lo miro lascivo, acaricio su mejilla y le dijo algo al oído que hizo sonrojas al de orejas grandes, Stiles miraba atónito estas muestras de cariño entre los susodichos, pero quien era él para juzgar nada si estaba de pareja de un tio licántropo mayor que él.

Después de disculparse por la escena, Bradley se presentó con Stilinski para luego caminar los tres hasta la salida donde Lydia estaba muy molesta esperando por los tres, junto a ella estaba Vera, eso explicaba el por qué Lydia sabía dónde estaban pero no se dignaría a ir a verlos pues no era estilo de Lydia Martin ir por alguien, quien sea tenía que venir por ella.

Scott salía un minuto después con Isaac del brazo _**¿ISAAC DEL BRAZO? ¿QUÉ COÑO PASABA CON TODO EL MUNDO QUE ESTABAN TODOS DE PAREJA Y PAREJA DEL MISMO SEXO?**_ Stilinski puso cara de aneurisma y estaba a punto de correr cuando Danny salía de conversando con Sam sobre las clases del profesor Winchester y si se podían ver al salir de ellas.

Stiles no pudo más y salió huyendo a su jeep puso primera para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Su padre le reprendió algo rudo pero es que cómo no hacerlo si llegando a casa su hijo casi lo atropella con su vehículo, luego de decirle que tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse al jeep en un mes a menos que sea una emergencia mientras el salía con mamá Mccall en una cita. "_**Esto fue el colmo, mis amigos emparejados, chicos de ojos azules por todas partes y mi padre saliendo con la madre de Scott falta que formalicen y seamos hermanos" **_pensó el menor mientras subía a su habitación sin cenar porque su padre estaba muy serio como para darle dinero extra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Ya había oscurecido para cuando él se había bañado, arreglado y salido al loft de Derek, pensaba que tal vez su novio tendría algo de comer o lo invitaría a cenar mientras veían algo, por supuesto que no recordaba que en casa de su pareja vivía un ángel junto a dos cazadores por lo tanto la algo de privacidad no sería posible.

Cuando llegó un increíble aroma a carne con verduras llegó hasta su nariz que le hizo agua a la boca, al entrar se llevó una sorpresa muy grande al ver a todos sus compañeros de instituto en el loft de su novio.

Sam, Clover Alex, Danny, Collin, Bradley, Danny Isaac, Scott, Vera. Alexander y Lydia sentados en diferentes lugares de la amplia sala, mientras en la cocina se oía la voz de Piper que sonaba algo fastidia porque Castiel había cortado mal las legumbres y se había cortado un dedo en el proceso, Dean lo estaba consolando mientras Sammy lo asistía con algunas curitas y una mirada de "_**ya aprenderás a no poder usar tus poderes".**_

Cuando él se preparaba para pisar reversa y salir huyendo escucho las voces de Minatsu y Sakura hablando casi detrás de él, venían con bolsas del supermercado del pueblo, mientras Derek con cara de pocos amigos traía tres six pack de cervezas y dos de refrescos.

_**Stiles- **_corrió hacía él Sakura, mientras Minatsu hacía malabares con las bolsas que le aventó Sakura en el camino.

Derek llego por detrás y tomó a Stiles de un brazo mientras lo jalaba adentro del loft, las chicas entraron sonriendo detrás de ellos. Una vez dentro de la cocina, Derek puso los six packs de las bebidas en la mesa mientras su compañero saludaba a los tres hombres que estaban ahí y a la bruja, una vez que Piper termino de preparar todo, le indicio a Sammy como servirlo para que conserve su sabor. La hermana mayor llamo a Paige para orbitar de regreso a San Francisco.

Sammy le pidió ayuda a Alexander para servir la cena, mientras Sterek (Stiles x Derek) conversaban con Destiel (Dean x Castiel) sobre cómo ayudar a Cas con su humanización pues mientras vivieran en el pueblo sus poderes estaban sellados, el ángel miraba ladeando su cabeza por como el muchacho se interesaba en su persona. El detalle era que ambos semes, digo Dean y Derek miraban un poco celosos la escena, es que desde cuándo el muchacho se había puesto tan afectuoso con el ángel.

Sammy llamo a todo el mundo a la mesa para comer, mientras los chicos se acercaban, Sammy puso su mano en la espalda de Alexander para que lo siguiera la cocina donde el más alto le dio un beso, el muchacho se sorprendido por la reacción del adulto pero contestó rápidamente aquel abrazador gesto, puso sus manos en la cintura del hombre mientras este agarraba su espalda baja casi tocando sus pompas, Alexander se sentía en el cielo y el cuarto de la cocina olía a excitación, aroma que por supuesto los lobos de la casa olieron, Danny que estaba desarrollando empatía, bueno solo podía sentir algunos sentimientos, de los otros tres elegidos, codeó a Scott para que pusiera un alto a lo que ahí sucedía porque pronto terminarían en algo más íntimo con todos los invitados en casa.

El joven lobo fue solicito hasta el cuarto, pero Isaac tenía otros planes, así que mientras se dirigían a la cocina, Lahey jalo del brazo a Scott para llevárselo a su cuarto, ahí ellos dos también empezaron con un sutil manoseo que pronto prosiguió en besos y miradas apasionadas por uno y otro protagonista de la escena hasta llegar a cuarta base.

Lydia tenía una discusión de miradas con Derek por no poner un alto a sus cachorros y Dean por no poner un alto a su hermano, pero ambos hombres se hicieron los desentendidos mientras Stiles servía la comida y se disculpaba por los que faltaban pues estaban algo ocupados adentro.

Mientras empezaban a comer Collin miraba con muchas ganas de meterle diente a Bradley que hacía lo mismo en su dirección, Sam puso una de sus manos en la rodilla Danny por debajo de la mesa lo que hizo que este casi se atragante con una lechuga que llevaba a su boca, por su parte Clover parecía que iba a tener un infarto con tantos chicos lindos a su alrededor pero que ninguno le miraba siquiera, Alex andaba distraída mientras miraba usaba su polvera especial para revisar al ambiente en busca de alguna señal o información de Jerry sobre el caso.

Minatsu comía una saludable ensalada de frutas con mucha banana, Sakura miraba sonriente a Bradley y Collin.

De momento las cosas iban bien en la cena, pero un ruido de platos cayendo en la cocina asustó a todo el mundo, un segundo ruido de algo que caía con fuerza en el cuarto de Isaac hizo pararse a todo el mundo. Derek corrió al cuarto de Isaac para al abrir la puerta encontrar a sus cachorros teniendo una sesenta y nueve muy salvaje con garras y colmillos afuera, por su parte Dean corrió a la cocina donde encontró a su hermano cargando al adolescente rubio sobre sus piernas y follándolo salvajemente.

Lydia estaba ceñuda porque Vera le comento lo que pasaba entre esas dos parejitas, sus habilidades videntes le habían dejado saber que eso iba a pasar más temprano mientras caminaban a casa, además de que por el mismo motivo sabían que Collin era mago y que tenían que invitarlo a la cena de esa noche para saber qué diablos pasaba y porque el aumento del libido entre los miembros de la manada.

No paso mucho para que Derek bajara molesto con sus cachorros y Dean con su hermano y el rubio que estaban en la cocina, los recién llegados tomaron asiento para terminar de comer lo más tranquilo que pudieran, pues sabían que esa cena solo era una forma para saber quién era el causante de ese aumento de libido ya que Vera se los había dicho durante la tarde.

Cuando la cena termino, Scott e Isaac corrieron a la habitación del segundo para _**"hacer tareas" **_según dijo Mccall, mientras tanto Sam dijo que se retiraba a su cuarto, tampoco nadie _noto _que Alexander había desaparecido, Danny con Samantha se fueron junto a las amigas de ella a conocer su apartamento unas calles más allá del loft de Hale.

Minatsu se sentía mal de tanto comer bananas en la ensalada así que Sakura se la llevó consigo a su casa, mientras tanto Sterek junto a Destiel estaban solos en la sala pues Lydia se fue molesta, porque no supieron quién era el responsable de ese comportamiento tan inusual en sus amigos, llevándose consigo a Vera.

Collin y Bradley por su parte habían desaparecido sin despedirse de nadie, cuando Stiles fue a traer el helado para todos se le derramo un poco en su camiseta roja y Derek no se contuvo de besar apasionadamente a su pareja, acción que hizo dejar a más de uno con ganas de terminar la cena y con apetito para algo más, claro que el rubio tenía muchas ganas de comerse a Collin en vez de la comida de Piper que aunque estaba deliciosa los labios de Collin lo eran más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A las siete de la mañana del día siguiente…

Minatsu estaba tomando una taza de yogurt de plátano mientras comía una tortita de banana también, Sakura medio despierta caminaba hasta el desayunador de la cocina mientras la niña de cabello negro azulado la miraba con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

_**Ya les vasa a quitar ese hechizo?- **_pregunto muy seriamente a su compañera de cuarto.

_**AAAAAAAAAAA?- **_preguntó adormilada después de bostezar la de cabellos rubios.

_**El hechizo que les pusiste de prueba a aquellos niños- **_dijo con el mismo tono de desaprobación la banana-adicta que ya terminaba de desayunar.

_**Está bien ahora lo hago- **_ dijo la rubia que ya estaba despierta del todo.

Tomando un ave cortada de papel la sopló en el viento.

_**Vuela lejos del pueblo y llévate contigo mis palabras para que ya no los afecte más…**_

La pequeña figura de papel voló por el cielo movida por un suave céfiro, que le hizo dar muchas vueltas hasta desaparecer del campo de la visión de la rubia, que sonriente con un gesto de niña que se ha portado mal miraba desaparecer su obra.

_**Sabes que fue muy pesado de tu parte hacerles crecer su apetito sexual, la mayoría ahí eran hombres y quien sabe que puede haber pasado- **_ dijo Minatsu mientras le extendía una taza de café recién pasado.

_**Sólo los probaba Mina- **_soltó la rubia _**- si ellos son los elegidos debían de haber notado mi hechizo y haberlo roto por su cuenta pero parece que aún les falta mucho.**_

Concluyo sonriente la de ojos azules que miraba el cielo con aire soñador….


	2. Día dos problemas muy cerca de casa

Hola aqui Gabe el escritor de tanto disparate ! agradezco a quienes se tomen su tiempo para leer, dejar coemntarios, o simplemente mirar que de bueno hay aqui y bueno como veran necesito un beta quien se anime a ayudarme a mejorar estaría bien para mi xD xD X) ZI gustana consejar me o decirme que no se entiende aqui les dejo mi sensual twiteer xD  
LuisMDolores

bueno sin mas les dejo el segundo cap espero les guste!

-_**Buenos días! Aquí Amakase Minatsu roboto reportándose! Anotación diaria.**_

_**Día dos del primer semestre de estudios, después de los eventos de la noche anterior, Yoshino Sakura, mi compañera de habitación, ha despertado tarde, como es usual en ella y me ha arrastrado, tarde también, al instituto de Beacon Hills.**_

_**Al llegar al instituto me topé con Stiles Stilinski, un chico que posee magia y además esta emparejado con un lobo alpha de manada, claro que esto lo sé gracias a la información de Yoshino Sakura, ella planto un gran árbol de roble en los bosques de este pueblo el cual es capaz de conceder deseos, desde luego si estos se piden de corazón. El humano tiene muchos lunares y tiende a hablar demasiado, es agradable si le llevas el ritmo descartando de su palabrería las cosas irrelevantes, nos toca juntos la clase de arte, no es muy bueno dibujando, pero pinta bastante bien, le ha gustado mi dibujo de un frutero con muchas bananas y se ha pintado de rojo la nariz para tratar de hacerme reír.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Minatsu y Sakura se reúnen para tomar un refrigerio en la azotea del instituto mientras Stiles corre por los pasillos para buscar a Scott. La curiosidad de Stilinski se muere por preguntarle que paso entre su mejor amigo e Isaac la noche anterior, Derek le había dicho que su amigo tenía el cerebro entre sus pantalones, casi todos en el loft de Derek habían tenido una noche muy apasionada excepto él y el alpha, Stilinski estaba de acuerdo con tener una relación con el mayor pero aún no recordaba nada, sus sentimientos aún estaban difusos en memorias perdidas pero él aún no estaba preparado para ser el de abajo. Porque si, Hale le gusta demasiado, los besos y caricias que se prodigan por las noches le han hecho notar que es eso lo que quiere, que Derek lo posea, lo hago suyo, escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el lobo mientras se corre dentro de él, pero aún no, no se siente listo para perder su virginidad, cuando eso pase será algo fantástico que desea recordar, por eso le ha pedido a su lobo que espere, el alpha lo ama demasiado como para consentirle ese deseo al muchacho. Stiles corre por el pabellón central del instituto, en su carrera llega a cruzarse con Samantha que lo saluda con una mano, mientras la de cabello rojizo prosigue su camino al aula de ciencias con sus inseparables amigas Clover y Alex, Stilinski se encuentra con Scott en el pasillo llegando a la cafetería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott estaba meditabundo en el final del pasillo, parado cerca de la cafetería mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, _**se siente culpable de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no hace mucho Isaac era su aliado, ahora parte de su manada, una manada con dos alphas que a duras penas se llevan bien, pero que intentan llevar la fiesta en paz porque su mejor amigo Stiles y otros chicos han aparecido de la nada para cambiarle la vida, claro él le cambio primero la vida a su inseparable amigo, pero ahora esto se salía de las manos, ese sujeto, la fuente o como se llame había intentado matarlo, no sólo a él, sino a todos, no estaba seguro si podría hacerle frente si no lograban hacerse más fuertes. Mientras pensaba en esto rememoro lo ocurrido el día anterior, Isaac le confeso que tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados por Mccall y que temía que estos lo separasen pues ellos no podían estar juntos o al menos eso creía Lahey, Scott lo miro con esa sonrisa torcida, puso los ojitos más tiernos que nunca, ambos se necesitaban, como compañeros, como aliados, como amigos, a la mierda la lógica, él estaba destrozado por dentro, casi muere, su ex novia se había ido sin más, ella misma lo hizo prometer que sería feliz. Así lo haría dejaría pasar a su corazón a Isaac, respondería todos los sentimientos del beta por su persona, sin más demora le dijo que lo aceptaba, que él no sentía nada en concreto pero quería intentarlo, quería dar su corazón a alguien que fuese de su confianza y con un casto beso aquella tarde se hicieron pareja. Este gran paso no lo pudo comentar con su mejor amigo porque el castaño salió huyendo aquella tarde ni bien los vio salir del brazo del instituto y por la noche, bueno la noche fue muy intensa para ambos, este era el momento ideal, su amigo venía por su cuenta a su encuentro, abordaría el tema con todo el tacto que pudiera, pondría sus mejores ojitos para que su amigo lo acepte, listo el plan perfecto **_pensó Mccall mientras saludaba a su inseparable robín.

Después de saludarse los adolescentes cruzaron el camino en silencio, compraron hamburguesas y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la muchedumbre a su alrededor, Scott tomo una bocanada de aire para prepararse.

_**Stiles- **_comenzó el de cabello negro _**- yo quiero intentarlo con Isaac, sé que tú puedes entenderme, que a veces las cosas no son como las pensamos, eres mi mejor amigo y supuse que me entenderías, tú estás con Derek o no?.**_

_**Hem- **_Stiles estaba distraído mirando al tal Collin_**.**_

_**STILES!- **_le gritó Scott

_**SI? Lo siento Scott- **_el castaño por fin dejo de mirar al de cabello negro y se centró en su amigo.

_**Stiles te estaba aclarando lo que pasa entre Isaac y yo…**_

_**Scott- **_interrumpió el castaño- _**¿Qué sabes de Collin y Bradley?**_

_**Em, no sé nada excepto que son nuevos- **_respondió el lobo.

_**Collin también es mago- **_susurró el castaño

Scott lo miro algo confuso, pero luego voltio a ver a los susodichos que se sentaron en una mesa delante de ellos, Collin se sentó en una silla con vista a Stiles mientras miraba sonría ampliamente, el castaño noto la mirada del de cabello negro y se puso nervioso, Scott frunció el ceño mirando serio al mago. Bradley se sentó en ese momento y le puso unas papas fritas en la boca a su compañero el cual casi se atraganta, el rubio lo miro con reproche aun cuando al de cabello alborotado le salían unas lágrimas de dolor por la violenta tos que le dio como resultado, Scott volvió la vista a Stilinski que tomaba su segunda botella de agua nervioso por lo que pasaba.

Al finalizar la hora del refrigerio Scott salió del brazo de su amigo llevándoselo por los pasillos lo más lejos posible del tal Collin, por su parte Bradley se llevó de una de sus grandes orejas a Collin, cuyos leves gemidos sonrojaban al rubio que tapaba con un cuaderno su voluptuosa erección. Cuando el rubio y el de ojos azules estuvieron a solas Bradley confrontó a su pareja.

_**¿Qué te pasa con ese chico Stiles? ¿Por qué lo miras insistentemente?-**_ preguntó visiblemente ofuscado el rubio de ojos azules más claros que su compañero.

El de cabello negro y ojos azules intensos lo miro muy serio, pero después de un corto duelo de miradas dejo de mirar, agacho su cabeza un poco para empezar a hablar sin la mirada inquisidora de su novio.

_**No puedo evitarlo-**_ soltó después de un largo suspiro _**- hay algo en él que llama a mi magia, es como si complementara mis poderes.**_

_**¿Complementar?-**_ dijo muy molesto el rubio- _**¡¿Complementar?! Mis polainas! A ti te gusta el tipo ese, no te basta conmigo y buscas a alguien más, Collin yo te amo, desde que nos conocemos no he podido alejarme de ti, por favor no me hagas esto.**_

El rubio lloraba copiosamente, menos mal no pasaba nadie por el pasillo en ese momento porque de otro modo sería una primera impresión muy mala de su parte, pero no podría contenerse aún si hubiese mil personas a su alrededor porque saber que su único y verdadero amor estaba sintiendo cosas por otro que no fuera él rompía su corazón. Collin lo miro con mucha pena pero no podía explicarlo de otra manera, estaba seguro que el chico Stiles no le gustaba pero había algo en él que le intrigaba y quería sábelo, quería acercar su esencia mágica a la suya para saber de qué se trataba, sabía que era algo que afectaba también a Bradley pero no se lo diría porque podría asustarse, el de cabello negro suspiro, rendido por el llanto de su novio alzo una mano hasta tocar su mejilla, limpio suavemente sus lágrimas y lo beso tan cariñosamente que dos lágrimas rodaron de los lacrimales del rubio.

_**Tranquilo-**_ susurró el moreno _**- te amo demasiado para fijarme en nadie más.**_

Pegando su frente a la de su amante limpio cualquier rastro de que hubiese llorado y caminaron juntos a la clase de matemáticas que tenían ambos. Los chicos estaban sonrientes cuando entraron a salón y por llegar tarde se ganaron un regaño que no les importo mucho porque ellos estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando las clases en el instituto acabaron Samantha estaba muy distraída, Clover no paraba de molestarla con el tal Danny y Alex preguntaba con tono infantil_** "¿Qué paso anoche entre ustedes dos? Dímelo si?**_", Sam solo no quería hablar de cómo Danny y ella estuvieron en su cuarto besándose muy acaloradamente, de que se desvistieron hasta quedar sin prendas de la parte de arriba ambos y que al final Danny se retractó y le dijo que no podían estar porque a él le gustaba alguien más, no podía simplemente hacerle daño. Cuando ambos se volvieron a vestir Sam la pregunto más calmada quien era la persona que le gustaba, al menos le debía eso, Danny puso resistencia pero ante la insistencia de la chica de cabello rojizo le dijo que le gustaba el profesor Sam Winchester, que se conocían de antes de iniciar las clases y había habido cierta química entre ellos, Samantha quedo perpleja ante la información que su cerebro se negaba a captar, no quería creer que su profesor favorito fuese gay, ni que al chico al que casi entrega su inocencia también lo era. Samantha empezó a llorar pegada a la almohada, le pidió a Danny que se retirara y agradeció al cielo que sus amigas ya estuviesen durmiendo para cuando ella hipaba por el llanto, al final despertó primera con suficiente tiempo para arreglarse antes de que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que algo no salió bien.

_**Alex- **_empezó Samantha-_** no pasó nada que no entre adolescentes normales- **_sonrió convincentemente la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el cabello de morena amiga.

Al final las tres chicas acordaron ir a comer al centro comercial del pueblo y visitar ese nuevo establecimiento llamado P3-II.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia telefoneo a Vera para verse en el centro comercial, las chicas no se habían visto desde la noche anterior cuando se fueron juntas de la reunión de hormonas en la que había terminado la cena. Paige a la protegida de su hermana para salir, peor la menor insistió en que las acompañara también, al final la guía blanca se unió a la salida, la mayor estaba algo estresada con los negocios, el estudio de pociones, hechizos, tenían mucho que quitarse de encima. Salir con su protegida y su mejor amiga sería una buena distracción. Irían al centro comercial a ver las nuevas tiendas, hace poco una nueva cosmetóloga abrió una tienda de cosméticos muy finos y a bajo costo. Para Lydia Martin la idea de comprar cosméticos baratos era casi un insulto, pero Vera la convenció de que lo bueno venia en muchos tamaños y colores, eso fue suficiente para que la rubia-fresa aceptara. Paige solo sonreía de como la líder de los elegidos fuera tan buena para el convencimiento.

Ya en el centro comercial las chicas se encontraron los las tres espías que al final habían terminado en el mismo puesto de comercio.

_**Clover- **_susurró Alex_**- mira la de cabello rubio-fresa ella es una de las chicas que estaba envuelta en los casos extraños de este pueblo- **_dijo la morena de mirada inocente a su compañera de cabello rubio.

_**Clover, Alex tengan cuidado -**_ dijo Samantha _**- pasemos desapercibidas.**_

Las otras dos chicas asintieron para seguir su caminata hasta el comercio de cosméticos, cuando se encontraron las seis mujeres se saludaron superficialmente, claro mientras se escudriñaban con la mirada hasta la marca de ropa que llevaban cada una.

Clover dejo el duelo de miradas cuando intercepto un bonito labial color frambuesa, llego casi a la carrera hasta el mostrador donde se exhibía el producto cuando una bella mujer de unos veinte y tantos se acercó de la parte interna del mostrador, la mujer miro sonriente a tantas clientas potenciales que rápidamente empezó a ofrecer sus mejores productos. Cuando Lydia menciono que los mejores productos nunca se ponen en el mostrador la mujer se fingió atacada y pidió la esperasen mientras iba al almacén por los productos más exclusivos. Mientras la mujer revisaba los mejores perfumes que tenía una humo negro se coló en el recinto por los ventiladores, rodeo a la mujer y tomo el control de su cuerpo, las chicas por su parte seguían viendo los productos en exhibición, de pronto las puertas corredizas se cerraron, las mujeres estaban nerviosas, Alexa, Clover y Sam estaban listas para usar sus polveras, Paige estaba dudosa entre orbitar y sacar a todas de ahí o solo esperar a ver qué pasa, Lydia ya tenía previsto usar una daga con saliva de Kanima para atacar a sus enemigos, no pasó nada.

La dueña del local salió sonriendo mientras llevaba una cajita iluminada con una perfume muy caro en él.

_**Aquí tienen el perfume más caro de mi colección- **_dijo la mujer de forma elegante y cuando las chicas bajaron la guardia sus ojos se pusieron negro del todo y lazo al aire una pequeña briza del perfume.

Las mujeres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y entro a sus pulmones el aroma, lo que las hizo cambiar completamente, las seise mujeres estaban como en transe y al parecer bajo el control de la cosmetóloga.

Una figura conocida salió de la parte trasera del establecimiento riendo sonoramente.

_**Que fácil resulto tener bajo nuestro control a la bruja y su protegida- **_la fuente de todos los males había aparecido en escena nuevamente mientras sonreía complacido de las acciones del demonio que poseía a la mujer.

La mujeres en el lugar sonrieron complacientemente al adolescente cuya mirada denotaba que tenía en mente un plan para sacar del juego a los elegidos y la manada de lobos que se habían interpuesto en su camino la última vez….


	3. Derrocando a la fuente parte 1

_**Seis contra seis no está mal-**_ dijo sarcásticamente Stiles mientras miraba preocupado a las seis chicas que estaban bajo el control de la fuente.

_**Yo no diría que seis contra seis- **_contesto riéndose diabólicamente Roma , la fuente de todos los males, que estaba justo detrás de las mujeres que se ponían delante de él como escudo.

_**Me gustó mucho leer la copia del libro de las sombras que me dio, tu estimada amiga, Lydia Stiles. Es ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah sí ¡Iluminador!- **_casi escupió, jactancioso, las palabras el muchacho que a simple vista era más joven que los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella tarde Alexander había ido a visitar a Sam Winchester en el loft de Derek, después de la clase de ciencias Sam le había dicho al menor que fuera a verlo en el loft de Derek para hablar de algo, el joven elegido pensaba que después de lo sucedido el adulto sentiría algo por él y quería que conversaran al respecto, realmente Paige tenía razón, encontraría a alguien especial.

Cuando Alexander llegó a la puerta del loft, tomo una gran cantidad de aire para reunir coraje, quería saber qué es lo que Sam hablaría con él, pero tenía miedo de que fuese otra todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, pero no sabría nada sino se decidía ahora y entraba a hablar con el adulto, así que con todo el valor que pudo reunir toco la puerta, fue Castiel quien la atendió. El ángel del señor tenía puestas unas orejitas de neko que lo hacían verse muy mono y en la cintura una correa con cola de gato, no pregunto el rubio a que se debía que el de cabello negro tuviera ese atuendo solo se limitó a preguntar por Sam, el de ojos azules, lo miro con su expresión de niño y la cabeza ladeada, para luego señalarle a Sam que estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, desde el cuarto de Dean se escuchaba como el de ojos color esmeralda llamaba afectuosamente a su ángel, Castiel dio espacio para que el chico entrara mientras el cerraba la puerta e iba donde su novio.

Cuando Alexander y Sam estuvieron solos, el menor tomo asiento en el mueble de tres piezas donde el adulto estaba sentado. Sam tenía el semblante serio y miraba con mucha ternura al más joven cuyos ojitos marrones lo miraban expectantes por saber qué es lo que deseaba decirle. El adulto dio un gran resoplido antes de encontrar las palabras para decirle sin herirlo que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos pues el menor de los Winchester estaba enamorado de Danny.

_**Alexander-**_ empezó el mayor-_** no sé cómo decirlo pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Yo estoy enamorado de alguien más y bueno no quise, no quise que fueses un polvo más, de hecho me gustó mucho estar contigo, pero no puedo estar contigo… en una relación. No quiero lastimarte. Por favor perdóname.**_

El adulto había perdido su mirada en algún punto en el suelo mientras decía estas palabras, de verdad le era difícil decirlas, por lo que pudo constatar, para el menor el Winchester era _**el primer hombre **_al que se entregaba y era probable que sus sentimientos pasasen de un simple gusto, pero para el mayor solo fue una noche más.

Acostumbrado como estaba a las cacerías y las relaciones de una noche, Sam no pensó que el chico fuese a reaccionar tan rápido en sus sentimientos hacía él, pero cuando despertaron aquella mañana después de una noche de pasión, la mirada soñadora del chico y ese ojitos _**¡Dios!**_ Los ojos de Alexander eran tan bellos al despertar, realmente el chico era hermoso, pero no, Sam no podía estar con el menor, desde que llego a Beacon Hills fue Danny quien llamó su atención, fue el chico de cabello negro y franca sonrisa del que se enamoró, fue un error pasar la noche con el rubio, pero no porque se tratara de él sino porque no podría corresponderle.

Cuando Sam volvió su mirada a Alexander pudo notar que había estado llorando por un buen rato ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado el menor de los Winchester perdido en sus pensamientos? No lo sabía, pero si podía notar como las mejillas, del que ahora parecía un niño, estaba completamente húmedas, los ojitos siempre vivaces del menor estaban derramando sendas lágrimas de dolor y Sam no podía hacer nada para reparar el daño, intento acercarse para abrazarlo, pero el menor se alejó bajo su mirada al piso del loft, que ahora parecía interesante, y lloró amargamente durante mucho tiempo mientras Sam Winchester también lloraba por él y por hacer sentir tan desdichado a un enamoradizo adolescente.

Cuando las lágrimas ya no salían, Alexander se limpió con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba los el rostro, miró Sam una vez más y luego se levantó del mueble para retirarse, el menor de los Winchester intento detenerlo cuando tocaron la puerta, ambos se miraron con interrogación esperando que alguno supiera quien era pero ninguno se movía de su sitio. Al final fue Dean quien despertado por el tocar desesperado de alguien en la puerta salió a abrir.

Era Minatsu que traía a Danny, Scott e Isaac casi arrastrándolos, los cuatro jóvenes entraron y la robot de cabello negro azulado hablo…

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura quería visitar las tiendas nuevas que abrieron en el centro comercial, como el P3-II solo abriría los fines de semana no habían otros lugares donde distraerse pero si nuevas tiendas que por coincidencia tenía que ver mucho con el gusto de las chicas, maquillajes, ropas, joyerías y tanta cosa que solo las chicas verían atractivo, a pesar de ser Sakura una poderosa maga no podía resistirse a estas cosas arrastrando consigo a Minatsu, la robot que tenía una personalidad parecida a la de Castiel pero con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo como humana se había acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Podría decirse que pasaron la tarde integra mirando tiendas y comprando algunas cosas que Sakura no pudo resistirse a tener, la robot adolescente solo miraba algo ceñuda tanta cosa que la de cabellos rubios adquiría, al final Sakura se detuvo cerca de una fuente y se sentó para descansar en una de las bancas que ahí habían.

Minatsu por su parte se hecho en lo que quedaba de la banca poniendo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sakura, ellas habían sido amigas por más de dos años y realmente pareciera que nunca dejarían de serlo, pero el hechizo que le puso la de mirada azul cielo no duraría mucho de hecho las chicas habían viajado a Beacon Hills desde la pequeña isla en forma de luna para que Stiles las ayudara.

Yoshino había tenido un sueño donde un poderoso brujo usando la magia del árbol de los deseos volvía humana a Minatsu, ese mago estaba comprometido con un ser sobrenatural y juntos tenían un camino por seguir, solo si ambos estaban juntos el verdadero poder del brujo sería develado.

Por ello Sakura había hecho la pequeña prueba aquel día, para su mala suerte los elegidos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para darse cuenta, si siguieran así a Minatsu se le acabaría el tiempo y terminaría por volverse una robot sin sentimientos ni emociones.

Sakura no quería perder a su mejor amiga ni la robot sus capacidades humanas por tanto ambas sabían que debían ayudar a Stiles a liberar su máximo poder antes de que fuese tarde.

Ambas adolescentes se dedicaron una mirada de cariño mientras decidían levantarse y seguir buscando cierta tienda de cosméticos que le había recomendado a Sakura una chica de tez morena llamada Alex, Yoshino Sakura era muy buena percibiendo segundas intenciones pero la invitación que le hizo la morena no las tenía, aquella joven le inspiro confianza pero ver a Minatsu ponerse un poco celosa le hizo retractarse de la invitación y decirle amablemente que otro día con mucho gusto. Ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría la dichosa tienda.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando la noche caía Sakura junto a Minatsu regresaban del centro comercial a casa, Minatsu comiendo una choco-banana para recargar su necesidad de banamine y Sakura cargando las bolsas de sus compras, _**"Fue Sakura la que compro tanto por tanto Sakura carga las bolsas, de paso por hacerme caminar hasta el cansancio, Yoshino me tendrá que comprar una chocho-banana"-**_ si mal no recuerda fueron esas las palabras de su mejor amiga cuando ya salían del centro comercial. Para ser una robot Minatsu sabía muy bien cómo salirse frente a Sakura con la suya.

Cuando las dos amigas llegaron a su edificio fueron recibidas por una comitiva inesperada.

_**Hola Sakura-**_ la voz de Paige sonaba muy sensual y cargada de malicia.

Las dos adolescentes miraron con temor a la adulta que las miraba lascivamente, como acto reflejo dieron un paso hacia atrás y fueron interceptadas por Sam, Clover y Alex, Yoshino intento usar magia pero entonces fueron Lydia y Vera las que hicieron aparición. Recitando un verso con una vela negra retiraron el poder mágico de Sakura.

"_**Escucha el llamado de las brujas**_

_**Que hacemos el encanto del poder de tres**_

_**Retira la magia de esta hechicera**_

_**Y haznos libres de su poder"**_

Al instante Sakura cayó dormida en manos de Clover y Sam, que la amordazaron y amarraron de manos, para luego intentar lo mismo con Minatsu.

_**No a ella no- **_ordenó Roma la nueva fuente de todos los males_**- ella nos servirá de mensajera.**_

_**¿Qué quieres hacerle-**_ preguntó temblando de rabia la de cabello negro azulado_**- mocoso con aires de muchosidad fuentosa?**_

_**Ja ja ja-**_ sonrío maléficamente el adolescente de mirar tan negro como la noche_**- para ser una robot eres bastante mal hablada. No pretendo hacerle nada a tu amiga, es más ustedes dos no entran en mis planes peeeeeeeeeero necesito que envíes un mensaje a cierto "elegido" y su amigos.- **_soltó rabioso y haciendo ademanes con la mano el de mayor estatura.

Lydia se acercó a la fuente trayendo consigo la copia del libro de las sombras que había guardado de Stiles cuando este perdió la memoria. Al ser una copia no tenía la protección contra la magia oscura que el verdadero si, y que estaba en manos de Piper en San Francisco, la fuente había leído sobre el hechizo para retirar los poderes y estaba ansioso para desaparecer a los elegidos junto a los lobos que le habían lastimado la vez anterior.

Minatsu fue liberada tal y como dijo Roma, luego de que las espías se llevaran desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche junto a las otras tres chicas y la fuente, Minatsu estaba asustada era la primera vez que estaban envueltas en algo tan grande.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Stiles pero el móvil de este solo la mandaba a la casilla de voz, entonces demasiado molesta por la situación llamo a Scott para recriminarlo donde estaba Stiles, pero en el momento que el joven le contesto, la robot solo pudo decir incoherencias por lo molesta que estaba al final lo que se entendió fue _**"fuente-las chicas-ayuda", **_Mccall le pidió que viniera a su casa. Scott llamó a Danny mientras se vestía y despertaba a Isaac que se encontraba su lado profundamente dormido después de una tarde sexual muy lobuna.

Xxxxxxxxxx

El primero en poner orden entre los adolescentes que hacían tanto alboroto en el loft de Derek fue Dean, no era del tipo que tenía paciencia y sinceramente tanto mucho junto lo estaba volviendo loco, demás era decir que su trabajo como maestro de física lo estresaba bastante y era el pobre Cas era el que pagaba los platos rotos cuando en sus sesiones amatorias el cazador se desfogaba con él…


	4. Derrocando a la fuente parte 2

Minatsu les contó todo lo sucedido a la manada esperando que a los chicos se les ocurriese algo para detener a Roma que mantenía bajo su control a sus amigas, además que las chicas controladas por la fuente habían raptado a Sakura y eso la afectaba más que en nada ya que si no estaba cerca de ella pronto dejaría de existir, y _**¿Dónde por el amor a Prue estaba Stiles con el alpha?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aquella tarde cuando Stiles dejo en casa de Scott a su mejor amigo junto a su pareja, el castaño prosiguió su camino a casa del Sheriff para almorzar con su padre, pero al llegar su hogar y encontrar una nota donde su padre le decía que le disculpe porque saldría almorzar con mamá Mccall. Stiles no dio el grito al cielo porque de verdad había esperado este almuerzo con su padre, pero al menos volvería sonriendo con una cara de maniaco que le animaría todo el tiempo en su trabajo y eso le hacía feliz, el castaño solo se dirigió resignado a su habitación mientras silbaba de contento mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando el chico llegó a su cuarto soltó un _**"oh dios mío" **_que Derek juraría debieron oírlo Scott e Isaac en plena sesión de sexo lycano.

_**Ahórrate los detalles de lo que hacen tus cachorros machote alpha-**_ soltó después de recomponerse el muchacho.

Derek había ingresado al cuarto del muchacho poco después de oír la pelea de Collin y Bradley. Sin duda los celos llevaron al alpha a pensar que su beta de por vida podría estar en cosas raras con el otro mago.

_**¿Qué roces tienes con el mago europeo Stiles?- **_gruñó el lobo a su pareja.

Stiles solo lo miró ceñudo para luego bufar y contarle lo que pasaba a su novio pero bajo condición de que no hiciera nada irracional. Claro que cuando el celular de Stiles empezó a sonar con la fastidiosa melodía de las Spice Girls como tono Derek no dudo en tomarlo para apagarlo pero la sorpresa que se dio el alpha fue tal que en el acto rompió el aparato y empotró a su pareja contra la pared con los ojos rojos como sangre.

_**Stiles ¿Por qué ese tipo Collin quiere verte ahora mismo por un "asunto" de suma urgencia?-**_ volvió a gruñir el lobo.

Esta vez Stiles estaba atemorizado Derek podía parecer un sicópata cuando quería. El castaño intento zafarse pero el lobo no lo soltaba así que el chico uso su poder de telekinetico y logró apartarlo para luego salir corriendo. Stiles tenía miedo, no recordaba aún nada de los lobos, solo había tomado la palabra de Derek como prueba de que él estaba apegado a esa vida sobre natural, las dudas asaltaban su cabeza, necesitaba pensar pero Derek le perseguía como a una presa.

El castaño logró llegar al bosque donde el lobo se camufló muy bien para poder atraparlo, pero al instante fue noqueado por unos árboles cayendo inconsciente al suelo, Collin apareció de la nada para acercarse al muchacho que todavía respiraba con dificultad a causa de la carrera anterior, la respiración de Stiles empezó a volver a su ritmo normal mientras Collin lo miraba fascinado. Cuando Stiles estaba calmado por completo, Collin le explico que usó un viejo hechizo que aprendió para manipular la naturaleza y así detener a su novio enloquecido, el castaño lo miro con cara de estupefacción asintiendo lelo a la explicación del de cabello negro, Bradley llegó al rato alertado por un mensaje previó que le había enviado Collin cuando intentó llamar a Stiles sin éxito. El rubio se acercó a su pareja para acariciar suavemente su mejilla mientras lo miraba mimos, Stiles los miró incrédulo, la verdad no podía imaginarse de la misma manera con Derek, no después del modo en que se había comportado.

_**Stiles- **_comenzó Collin_**- ¿Tu novio reaccionó así porque te llame?**_

El castaño movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

_**WOW pero que reacción tan violenta tiene-**_ afirmo Bradley que miraba al alpha desmayado a unos metros de ellos.

_**Tranquilo tú no eres así cuando te encelas cariño **_- comentó irónico el de cabello negro mientras sonreía a en dirección de su rubio enamorado el cual por cierto le respondió con una mirada asesina demasiado lasciva para lograr su cometido.

_**Chicos, he, yo quiero agradecerles pero tanta muestra de afecto me va a hacer daño-**_ a fin hablo Stiles siendo el mismo _**- ya saben por los altos niveles de azúcar en el aire.**_

Los tres adolescentes se rieron a carcajadas rompiendo así la tensión y al fin empezar a decidirse qué hacer con el alpha inconsciente, no lo iban a dejar por ahí tirado así como así, decidiendo al final llevarlo con su manada. Antes Collin tenía que aclarar la razón por la que estaba intentando acercarse a Stiles y el de cabello negro creyó aquel el momento idóneo para aclarar las dudas tanto de su pareja como de su compañero.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando al fin los chicos de la manada, junto a todos los presentes en el loft de Derek, decidieron que sería mejor llamar a Piper, y las demás hechiceras de San Francisco, Stiles junto a Collin y Bradley traían a un inconsciente Derek a cuestas.

De inmediato Scott preguntó a Stiles porque estaba en esa condición el alpha pero el castaño solo perdió su mirada en el suelo que en ese momento se vía muy bonito.

_**Lo que sucede es que el alpha de tu amigo tuvo un ataque de celos y persiguió al castaño por todo el bosque con intenciones de hacerle daño. Por suerte mi valiente novio estuvo ahí para ayudarlo.- **_ sentenció Bradley que cargaba de un brazo al de ojos verdeazulado aun inconsciente.

_**Wo, wo, wo detente ahí ¿Cómo dejaron inconsciente a Derek tan fácil? ¿Y por qué perseguía a Stiles?-**_ indagó Isaac un poco más sorprendido, ya que conocía como nadie como podía ser la Derek cuando se enfurecía, que lo hallan noqueado como si nada era muy extraño.

_**Ahora no es el momento para preguntar el ¿Cómo?-**_ intervino Dean seriamente_**- Sino en qué momento despertará. Necesitamos a todos para poder ayudar a las chicas que están bajo el control de ese molesto mocoso.-**_ dijo el mayor de los Winchester haciendo referencia a la situación en las que estaban sus amigas y aquellas otras muchachas_**.**_

_**Yo puedo despertar al alpha-**_dijo Collin pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Bradley- _**NO. Si tu usas tus poderes es de seguro que cuando despierte te ataque por haberlo derribado usando tu magia. Sera mejor que yo me haga cargo después de todo ahora tenemos esto.- **_finalizó el rubio sosteniendo de un brazo a su novio y empuñando majestuosamente a escalibar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Collin empezó la tediosa explicación que le debía a su novio y a su compañero de estudios del por qué él estaba ensimismado por el castaño. Haciendo referencia de su magia, Collin les explicó que tanto él como Bradley eran la reencarnación de Merlín y Arthur Pendragon respectivamente y Stiles era el guardián de la espada Escalibar, la cual se encontraba oculta en los bosques de Beacon Hills.

El castaño se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera hablando con un orate, pero desde hace menos de un mes su vida había cambiado mucho, según lo que el recordaba, ahora era un elegido, pareja de un hombre lobo y al parecer el guardián de una poderosa arma mitológica capaz de dar un gran poder a aquel que estaba destinado a poseerla. Collin le pidió que le creyera, que las cosas como se estaban desenvolviendo los apremiaban con el tiempo, debían actuar ya y Stiles tenía que develar a escalibar para Bradley ahora o si no sería muy tarde. Stiles asintió si dudar ante el pedido del de cabello negro entonces fue cuando Bradley le extendió la mano en señal de confianza y de que ahora en adelante sería un aliado más los tres uno de otro sin resentimientos ni celos de por medio.

Collin uso su magia para manipular la naturaleza para que el bosque les hiciera un camino hasta cierto páramo en medio de los bosques de Beacon Hills, mientras tanto Stiles y Bradley cargaban cada uno de un brazo al lobo el cual seguía inconsciente, el lugar al que llegaron era un hermoso claro con un lago en medio de sí.

Cuando dejaron a los dos adolescentes al mayor reposar sobre la sombra de un árbol, el castaño le preguntó porque el alpha no despertaba a lo que el de cabello negro le explicó que había usado su magia para que los árboles detuvieran a Derek con sus ramas al mismo tiempo que absorbían su energía, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, y que no se preocupara una vez que lo dejaran en el loft al cuidado de su manada restauraría su fuerza. El castaño dio un leve suspiro de satisfacción, aun con todo aquel hombre le preocupaba, a lo que el rubio miró a su novio y viceversa para luego felices de ver que el amor por del menor por su pareja seguía latente.

Stiles se aproximó a Collin seguido de Bradley, el de cabello negro le explicó al castaño que debía hacer para que la espada se revelara desde su escondite ya que en aquel lugar se encontraba dormitando la espada más poderosa que de todos de las que hayan existido, de algún modo Stiles siempre fue especial a su manera pero estar envuelto en tantos misterios lo hacían único.

Stiles se sentó sobre el suelo doblando las piernas, tal como le dijo Collin, para conectarse con la naturaleza y la magia que se encontraba latente en aquel lugar, de ese modo podría lograr la conexión necesaria para que el guardián de la espada afirmara su identidad. Collin recitó una serie de palabras, dichas en el idioma de la antigua religión de la cual provenían sus poderes, de pronto un céfiro cálido que removió las hojas caídas en el suelo de su lugar empezó a soplar en aquel claro, aunque Stiles no lo recordara aquel lugar fue donde dio su vida para liberar a Lydia maldición, de pronto un ser que nunca pensaron ver en su vida apareció: un dragón.

_**Saludos Merlín-**_ dijo el dragón _**- mí nombre el Kilgharra.**_

Los tres chicos se asustaron pero Collin fue el primero en acercarse a la criatura, estiro un brazo tentativamente, el dragón se dejó acariciar por el muchacho de cabello negro alborotado, al contacto tanto Bradley como Collin recordaron todo lo que habían vivido en sus anteriores vidas como el Rey de Camelot y el mago de la corte respectivamente. Stiles se levantó de su sitio y también se acercó, Collin lo miró amistosamente incitándolo con la mirada a que también acaricie a su dragón, el castaño también acaricio aquella piel escamosa pero suave al contacto, cuando algo inesperado sucedió: Stiles se conectó a la magia de Kilgharra y obtuvo una visión.

En ella se veía frente a un gran árbol el cual brillaba de color blanco, a su lado estaba Sakura desvaneciéndose en el aire mientras le repetía que solo la magia del amor podría ayudarle a devolver la vida a aquello que ya no la perdió, Stiles se separó de la criatura mientras se veía asustado. Bradley se acercó para tomarlo de los brazos y preguntarle si estaba bien, el castaño asintió afirmativamente, el rubio sonrió y miro su pareja que también sonreía, los dos europeos estaban fascinados por la idea de saberse querido en otros tiempos tanto como se amaban ahora, entonces fue el dragón quien interrumpió la escena:

_**Stiles tiene que repetir junto conmigo, para demostrar que eres el guardián de escalibar, las siguientes palabras- **_ sentenció el ser majestuoso.

_**Sip- **_dijo el castaño-_** lo haré.**_

"_**Magia que has guardado el poder de la espada**_

_**Revélate ahora, ante el guardián**_

_**El que te pide que muestres el poder**_

_**Que le pertenecer a Arthur por siempre el rey"**_

De en medio del lago la espada más brillante que nunca hubieran visto emergía sola, Arthur y Merlín recordaron los tiempos en que juntos habían traído la paz para Camelot usando aquella misma espada que ahora emergía por la magia de aquel muchacho, Collin tenía razón la magia de Stiles lo atraía por ser el quien esta vez develara el poder de escalibar, el elegido que podía unirlos más.

Kilgharra pidió hablar unos minutos a solas con Stiles mientras Collin y Bradley se miraban como palomos enamorados en el claro, Kilgharra le mencionó la visión que tuvo Stiles y el castaño se quedó frio, no por algo esa criatura tenía la capacidad de pronosticar el futuro con exactitud, aquella conversación dejo en claro al castaño que sobre él pendía mucho más que vencer a la fuente, cuando el dragón se despidió de los muchachos la noche ya se había expandido por el bosque y los luceros sobre el firmamento brillaban con intensidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bradley empuño a escalibar, una vez dejado a Derek sobre el mueble central del loft, cierto brilla rodeó al rubio y se extendió hasta el lobo dormido para restaurar sus energías, Derek abrió los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que la el brillo que lo cubría se desvanecía, Alexander sintió los celos del alpha avivarse de repente al reconocer dentro de aquella habitación a Collin al lado de su pareja y advirtió rápidamente a Scott. Ambos cachorros se abalanzaron al lobo que ya estaba listo para atacar su presa, el muchacho de cabello negro, incluso Dean tuvo que intervenir junto con su hermano para dominar al alpha que estaba forcejando por liberarse. Stiles lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no entendía porque aquel hombre que otros momento eran tan atento, tan romántico con él, ahora se comportaba así, Dios el castaño se sentía un niño, Danny se acercó a él y lo abrazo mientras que a Derek todos le gritaban que se calmara, que no actuara así, que solo lograba asustar más a Stiles.

Cuando al fin el alpha se calmó, Dean tomo el mando de la conversación explicando lo sucedido con las chicas del grupo, Minatsu hasta ese momento había estado de espectadora pero en ese momento comenzaba, después de tantas horas separadas de Sakura y sin la ayuda de Stiles su cuerpo empezaba a deteriorarse rápidamente, pero no diría nada no al menos hasta recuperar a Sakura sana y salva. El mayor de los Winchester sugirió que ya era momento para llamar a las hermanas de Paige para que los ayudaran, los chicos asintieron, mientras tanto Danny tenía abrazado a Stiles que apenas contenía algunas lágrimas mientras Sam los abrazaba a ambos, de algún modo Danny se sentía responsable pues cuando Stiles tuvo dudas sobre su sexualidad fue a él a quien acudió y por sus consejos el castaño accedió a estar con el lobo, el menor de los Winchester quería confortar a Danny y por ende al castaño ya que él era la razón del malestar de la persona que amaba.

Todo estaba mal, las cosas se sentían demasiado surreales para estar sucediendo de esa manera, los celos de Derek habían puesto sobre el peso que ya llevaban encima una densa capa de incomodidad por su reacción. ¿Cómo podrían ayudarse si la cabeza de su manada estaba tan inestable en ese momento?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Piper llegó a la mañana siguiente junto con Phoebe y Billie, sin Paige no podían orbitar desde San Francisco a Beacon Hills con facilidad así que tuvieron que viajar en transporte de mortales como dijo la hermana de en medio de las Halliwell. Los chicos pasaron la noche en el loft Derek en el sofá, Collin y Bradley junto con Scott e Isaac para protegerlos en caso de otro ataque de ira de Derek en el cuarto de Isaac, Sam con Danny y Stiles en el cuarto de Sam, Danny no soltaba al castaño de lunares sexys y el menor de los Winchester a Danny parecían papá, mamá e hijo. Dean y Castiel harían guardia por si la fuente mandaba "amiguitos" para moverles la noche y Alexander dormiría en el cuarto que Dean compartía con Castiel. Al final el ángel del señor no se resistió y junto a su cazador se fueron a dormir a su cuarto, haciendo a un a lado al dormido chico que estaba en la cama sin despertarlo, ambos hombres tuvieron una noche apasionada intento no hacer ruido y no despertar al menor. Minatsu fue la que atendió a las hermanas Halliwell cuando llegaron al loft, Piper estaba preocupada pero al ver la misma expresión casi sombría en la mayoría ahí joven, dispuso su mejor sonrisa y preparo un desayuno especial para todos, al menos mejorarles el ánimo sería bueno antes de la batalla, la mayor sabía que si no estaban suficientemente concentrados en ello no podrían lograr ganar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roma estaba sentado en un trono, hecho completamente de cristal, mirando rebosante de maldad su obra, tenía bajo su completo control a un elegida, una hechicera, una ser inmune, tres hábiles espías, y ahora también a una maga muy poderosa.

Lydia sonreía mientras caminaba con dirección al muchacho de ojos negros, llevado consigo una bandeja de plata con una copa llena de vino, le sonreía con cierto grado de lujuria que parecía que se lo comía con los ojos. Mientras tantos Paige, Sakura y vera danzaban para él en el centro de la sala, las tres mujeres vestidas con ropajes exóticos. Sam, Clover y Alex aparecieron de la nada llevándole información sobre los chicos de la manada, habían llamado a las hechiceras tal y como la fuente lo había predicho.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como el adolescente había previsto. Pronto vencería a los elegidos junto a sus protectoras y el no movería un solo dedo…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el inframundo la triada había reunido en consejo a todos los señores demoniacos de cada clan de las especies demoniacas que existían, junto a ellos, la cosmetóloga que seguía posesa, tenía los ojos completamente negros y miraba ansiosa a los niños de ojos violetas que la triada había hecho nacer al forzar la unión de demonios con brujas, aquellos infantes serían sacrificados para liberar el poder de Asmodeus.

El gran señor de los demonios había escogido a aquella mujer como concubina y para atraerlo al mundo desde el lugar donde los demonios van al morir, necesitaban sacrificar a una concubina dedicada a él junto con la vida de aquellos quienes su solo existencia se consideraba un pecado. Roma solo era una distracción más los demonios tenía un plan peor atraer al dios demoniaco, el Lord demonio más fuerte que había existido para resurgir al mundo humano con todo su poder, y todos habían caído en su trampa…


	5. uN MOMENTO DE ALEGRIA FRENTE AL FINAL

El plan era el siguiente:

Stiles junto a Danny, Alexander, Piper, Phoebe y Billie le harían frente a la fuente mientras Collin y Bradley serían el respaldo por si los chicos necesitaban ayuda. Derek, Scott e Isaac estarían en el techo del edificio, listos para saltar a la batalla, literalmente, si sucedía una emboscada, caso que ya tenían en cuenta sabiendo que era el señor del mal su enemigo, Minatsu se quedaría en el jeep de Stilinski revisando las señales de la radio patrulla por si alguien avisaba del escándalo que iban a armar los chicos con la batalla.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Durante el día los ánimos se calmaron, incluso Derek "te degollare con mis dientes" tuvo que cambiar de actitud cuando Piper le pregunto por los víveres de la despensa y este le gruño mostrándole los dientes, a lo que la bruja le miro lanzó una mirada con la ceja alzada e hizo que el señor lobo gruñón se volviese lobito obediente y le pidiera a Stiles de buena manera que lo acompañe a comprar cosas para la comida. El castaño miro a sus amigos pidiendo con la mirada que alguien le acompañase pues no se sentía con ánimos de ir solo con su ex amante, pero al buscar ayuda en sus amigos todos pusieron cara de circunstancias, empezando por Scott nadie le dio la cara al pequeño castaño que después de rendirse dio un bufido y camino de en medio de la sala donde se encontré hasta llegar al lado del lobo que ya estaba esperándolo en el marco en el marco de la puerta abierta. Stiles dio una última mirada a sus queridos amigos pero nadie hizo amago de moverse solo Piper que salía de la cocina lo miro comprensiva y le pido que no olvidara el cilantro y que tenía como protectoras a las hechiceras pro si alguien quería pasarse de listillo guiñándole un ojo de último. Stiles sonrió por el gesto de la mayor de las hermanas Halliwell, tomo un poco de aire con la boca y salió junto al lobo del loft, los dos hombres caminaron sin decirse nada por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al minisúper que estaba la frente, dos cuadras a la derecha del loft, entraron como si nada pasara y al coger un carrito se toparon con dos chicas cotilla de la clase de Stiles, las cuales miraron de pies a cabeza al castaño para después medio comerse a su acompañante el cual solo miro a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, pero que de inmediato giro su mirada al de más baja estatura que desprendía celos por sus poros, el lobo sonrió para sus adentros y siguió su camino acompañado de Stiles, unos pasos más atrás las chicas cotilla que no paraban de tomarle fotos al distraído alpha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hace menos de un día Stiles estaba asustado con la actitud del alpha, incluso daba por hecho que habían terminado pues antes de dormir se chocaron cuando iban a los dormitorios y se produjo cierta conversación:

_**Se supone que eres el mayor- **_empezó Stiles_**- que sabrías como controlarte. Dime entonces ¿Por qué estabas a punto de atacarme en la tarde?**_

El lobo esquivo la mirada llena de lágrimas del menor, dio un bufido típico de Hale y empezó a hablar_**.**_

_**Es sólo que mi lobo interior sentía muchos celos, creía que le estabas siendo infiel con el tipo Collin, no quería atacarte, quería poseerte, hacerte suyo en ese momento para borrar el aroma de ese sujeto- **_Derek dijo su pequeño diálogo sin respirar y cuando al fin se había descargado busco la mirada del menor el cual solo lo miraba comprensivo.

_**Collin se sentía atraído a mi magia-**_ empezó dubitativo el castaño_**- no hacía mi-**_ esta vez miró al lobo de frente con sus ojitos color caramelo el reclamaba su falta de confianza en su persona.

_**No es que no confiara en ti Stiles-**_ dijo el adulto.

_**Pero fue como si no lo hicieras Derek -**_ espetó con una voz monótona el más joven.

_**Perdóname- **_suplico Derek.

_**Dame tiempo para pensarlo-**_ contesto Stiles.

Al final pasaron la noche separados y ahora que estaban juntos se sentía raro, esas chicas cotilla estaban encima de su lobo, aún no recordaba lo de antes, pero sí sabía que a ese hombre él amaba y deseaba con todas sus ansias y no, **PORQUE NO, **no dejaría que unas tipas fulanitas esas se quieran pasar de listillas con las fotos.

Stiles se acercó más a Derek que tenía el carrito de compras que tomaron al entrar al minisúper y se acercó cuidadosamente, el lobo no entendía el porqué de su actitud pero se hacía una idea que los celos del muchacho seguido con la persecución pasiva de las chicas eran el detonante de esa cercanía, no se iba a quejar porque al menos tenía a su Stiles cerca. Muchas gracias.

Stiles llevó el carrito de mano de Derek por los implementos de limpieza y tomó una botella de limpia pisos, Hale se sorprendió de eso porque no tenían planeado comprar más que víveres para el almuerzo, pero Stiles tenía otra idea. Tomo el frasco de contenido resbaloso, lo abrió ágilmente y derramo un poco en suelo por donde pasaban, Derek tuvo cuidado de ni pisar la sustancia mientras seguía en su camino mirando de soslayo la risita maliciosa del más joven a su lado. Las chicas caminaron detrás de ellos como lo hacían desde hace buen rato y no notaron la sustancia en el piso, cuando los chicos dejaban atrás los estantes de limpieza las pudieron oír claramente el grito de las mujeres que se habían caído y una serie de improperios dirigidos al acomodador de productos que había ido a socorrerlas, Derek miro a Stiles que satisfecho acelero su camino con el acuestas.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de los estantes de verduras frescas Derek tomo la iniciativa en la conversación que tenía pendiente.

_**Stiles ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **_ inquirió el lobo.

_**¿Qué cosa?- **_preguntó el menor con aires de inocencia.

_**Stiles puedo oler tus celos ¿Lo sabes no?-**_ preguntó el lobo mientras cogía el cilantro que encargó Piper y algunas otras verduras más.

_**Sólo no me gustó que las cotillas más cínicas del lugar me miraran tan mal en la entrada y a ti como si fueras un objeto de exhibición.- **_repuso molesto.

Derek detuvo el carrito y se agacho un poco, posando los brazos en el mango del mismo, llegando a la altura del más joven. El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir como borriquito loco y el lobo se dio cuenta.

_**No tienes que defenderme ni poner en su lugar por mi Stiles-**_ le susurró el lobo al oído del castaño_**- yo estoy aquí para protegerte y cuidar de ti.**_

Stiles dejo de mirar al frente y voltio su mirada para toparse con la del lobo que lo miraba tiernamente, era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos azul verdoso más brillantes que nunca y sin mediar más palabras le dio un casto beso. El castaño se separó unos milímetros para asimilar las cosas y poner sus ideas en orden, porque JODER el lobo tenía la facultad de ponerlo caliente con su tocarlo, pero aquella declaración lo hizo sentirse en las estrellas, aquel beso lo hizo aterrizar en un campo lleno de beacon, porque claro el chico era todo un chico y el beacon su desayuno favorito, y no podía sentirse mejor estando al lado del lobo.

_**Te perdono-**_ fue un susurro.

_**¿Cómo dices?-**_ preguntó el lobo, con sentidos lobunos como los que tiene el muchacho dudaba que no le escuchara, pero aun así lo repitió esta vez mas fuerte.

_**Te perdono Derek Hale-**_ esta vez el chico lo dijo claro_**- eres el lobo que yo amo y nunca te dejaría ¿Lo entiende tu lobo interno verdad? TE AMO A TI Y NADIE MÁS.**_

Después de decirlo Derek sonrió por dos razones, con una sonrisa que Stiles nunca va a olvidar, la primera porque el muchacho por fin aceptaba sus sentimientos, con memoria o sin ella, después haber esperado que el chico admitiera lo que siente le ha costado, incluso su lobo interno lo ha festejado, y la segunda es que cuando Stiles le dijo que lo amaba están cerca, muy cerca en realidad, de una cantidad sustancial de residentes del pueblo, gente adulta, padres de sus compañeros, los que habían oído la última declaración del chico con puntos y comas.

Derek sonrió lobuno y jalo a Stiles para comprar a la zona de congelados, donde había menos gente, donde le dio su segundo beso del día, esta vez más pasional, lengua, dientes y susurros de **"te quiero" **y **"nunca te voy a dejar"…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el loft Alexander sintió el momento en que Stiles y Derek volvieron a estar juntos, a través de su empatía, y transmitió el sentimiento a todos a través de su poder. La unión del lobo y el elegido aumentaban el poder que tenían todos en la manada. La actitud de los chicos cambió, estaban listos para lo que viniera en la batalla y sabían que se tenían unos a otros para confiar. Billie, Phoebe y Piper intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pues lo mismo que en aquella que tuvieron antes podrían lograr mucho si los chicos trabajan unidos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Derek y Stiles llegaron a la casa felices de estar unidos más que nunca, los cachorros del alpha jugaban call of duty, las chicas preparaban posiciones destructoras y algunas curativas. Dean, Cas y Sam practicaban con Bradley técnicas de batalla, mientras tanto Alexander, junto a Danny, Minatsu y Collin practicaban como orbitar con los poderes de Danny.

Cuando la feliz pareja llego al loft todo el mundo fue alegrías y felicitaciones.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el inframundo la humana antes conocida como Anayance, se convertía en Lilith la consorte del King Demon Asmodeus…


	6. comienzo de la batalla chicos vs chicas

Bueno esto empezó como un fic narrado so…. Vengo a malograr las cosas! :3

La fuente del mal estaba listo para destruir a sus oponentes, teniendo bajo su control a un ángel blanco, una bruja de hielo, una elegida con el poder de acelerar moléculas, una hechicera y tres guarras espías. El mocoso con aires de fuentesidad no creía poder perder, por dos razones:

_**GABE: ¬¬ OH claro adelánteles el final.**_

_**ME: no fastidies! deja que el fic es mío!**_

_**GABE: los personajes no te pertenecen.! ¬¬**_

_**ME: ya no quiero nada escríbelo TÚ  
**_

_**GABE: :3 OK!**_

La fuente tenías todas las de ganar, tenía bajo su control a personas inocentes que al mismo tiempo eran amigas, y no **JODER NO! **No podían lastimarlas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el loft del alpha los chicos habían acordado que solo las noquearían para poder exorcizar el control de la fuente sobre ellas. La idea la sugirió Danny y los lobos se le tiraron encima; pobre aprendiz de Charmed-one (si charmed-one ;D) si no fuera porque aprendió a orbitar no se escapaba de más de 100 kilos de carne lobuna encima.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Stiles.- **_escupió el nombre del chico Roma, al fuente de todos los males, alias el princeso_**- Veo que ya estás listo para morir.- **_Sonrió triunfante Roma.

_**No dudes que vengo preparado-**_ soltó sarcástico el de cabello castaño_**- para eliminarte. –**_ le respondió desafiante el muchacho.

_**Bien-**_ dijo Danny, interrumpiendo, porque ¿Esto no puede ser solo un monologo no?_**- dejemos el monologo villano-superStiles y vayamos a la batalla.**_

Todos miraron al chico que podía orbitar y aceptaron quedamente…

_**ME: Sabes qué a nadie le va a gustar este capítulo no?**_

_**GABE: cállate! Lo hago como quiero. Tu renunciaste recuerdas?  
ME: Qué más da si me fui a Rusia o Polonia Dame el mando.**_

_**(PELEA ENTRE DOS PARTES DE UNA MISMA MENTE, NO APTO PARA MENORES, NO ESCRITO PORQUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC)**_

_**ME: GANE!**_

Una vez aprobada la moción Roma camino dos pasos atrás y Lydia, ahora conocida como la bruja de hielo versión dos, manipulada por la fuente, convirtió el pequeño lote baldío donde se encontraban en un lugar muy similar a un refrigerador, el hielo cubría todo sin perdonar nada.

_**GABE: deberías hacer un poco de fanservice! ¬¬**_

_**ME: ¬¬ ALGÚN DÍA TE MANDARE A VOLAR A PUNTA DE SICOLOGOS SABES NO?**_

_**GABE: mientras hagas fanservice no me importa :3**_

Como Stiles nunca se mostró sin camiseta, en esta batalla tampoco, así que el alpha y cachorros dieron un brinco heroico desde el techo de uno de los edificios aledaños, donde previamente se posicionaron sin llamar al atención de la fuente, o de las espías que vigilaban el perímetro. AL tocar el piso se elevaron agilmente para estar en dos pies y empezaron la transformación a lobo para luego, de liberar sus garras, rasgar sus playeras a la mitad y dejar ver espectaculares musculaturas.

_**ME: ahí tienes tu fanservice.**_

_**GABE: ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!**_

Piper y Phoebe, apartaron sus miradas pues la escena era demasiado provocativa para sus "casados" ojos, xD, pero Billie por otra parte estaba con ganas de tirarse encima de cualquiera de los tres lobos. Stiles noto el detalle y de inmediato escupió un sonoro _**"ejem"**_ que le quitó toda la lujuria a la bruja mayor de pelo rubio para ponerse seria. Mirando de soslayo, un poco ofendida, al castaño. Los lobos trataron de acorralar a Lydia pero entonces tres súper espías, Sam, Clover y Alex se interpusieron, utilizando sus más recientes aditamentos las chicas rápidamente recubrieron sus sensuales trajes con un escudo flexible tan duro como el diamante, unas uñas acrílicas que crecían como garras afiladas de gatos, y por ultimo sus tacones mutaron a una especie de zapatillas con ruedas con la capacidad de saltar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Minatsu les dijo todo lo que la fuente le había permitido saber, que su encuentro final sería en el lote baldío, tras el P3 II, que había devuelto a Lydia la facultad de la magia haciéndola posesa del espíritu de la bruja de hielo una vez más y que tendría bajo su control no solo a las espías sino también a Sakura, lo último hizo llorar un poco a la robot humanoide pues Sakura era su mejor amiga.

_**GABE: Uy, si pobre Minatsu, después de que las odiaron por poner en estado horny a todos los chicos, ahora ténganle pena.**_

_**ME: Te callas?**_

Stiles, junto a Alexander y Danny prepararon una poción anti influjo bajo la supervisión de Piper, la bruja mayor sabía que pronto los chicos tendrían que hacerlo por si solos pero quería darse el gustito de ver a los jóvenes hacer lo que a ellas le tomo tanto tiempo aprender por sí mismas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Los lobos se miraron entre sí para que luego el alpha mirara a su pareja, el cual asintió con la cabeza levemente, todo salía como habían planeado.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el loft...

gracias a la información de Minatsu sabían lo de los nuevos trajes de las espías así que re formularon el plan, los lobos harían el amago de ir tras Lydia, a lo cual las espías seguramente intervendrían, así que en ese momento serían Dean y Cas quienes tratarían de acorralarla, ya tenían experiencia peleando con brujas, no sería mucha molestia para ellos, ya que Cas aún podía intervenir por Dean, la fuente no se lo esperaría.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

los lobos empezaron la batalla peleando contra las ágiles chicas, claro que ellos no podrían usar toda su fuerza no sus garras como lo harían en otro momento, por otro lado las chicas clavaban uñas, golpeaban músculos, y otras partes sensibles, mientras que Lydia, se encargaba de enfriar más y más el ambiente y poner en desventaja sobrenatural a los humanos. Roma ya tenía claro como irían las cosas, así que mando a al siguiente grupo de ataque mientras una Sakura de mirada maliciosa se posicionaba delante de al fuente y al lado de Lydia dispuesta a pelear contras los elegidos.

**_GABE: YA ABURRISTE A TODO MUNDO ME TOCA!_**

Sakura uso sus poderes de maga para ubicar a todos los oponentes de la fuente, descubriendo a los Winchester justo detrás de Roma, a Collin y Bradley listos para lanzarse al ataque tras de ella y Lydia. Sakura le paso la información telepática mente a al fuente. Mientras Las hechiceras ponían en marcha su otro plan...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya que al final los ancianos...

_**GABE: ESOS TIPOS NO SE ENTERAN DE NADA HASTA EL FINAL...**_

advertidos por el ángel del destino, comunicaron a las brujas mayores que debían liberar al muchacho, Roma, del control de la tríada, ya que eran ellos los que lo estaban manipulando usando su propia magia para corromper la inocencia del niño.

Las Halliwell, guiadas pro Leo, para algo debía servir el celular, obtuvieron un hechizo muy antiguo que usado con el poder de tres, en este caso seis, podrían liberar del maligno influjo al joven inocente.

**ME: AHORA ROMA ES B_UENO?_**

**_GABE: ¬¬ SIEMPRE LO FUE QUE FUERAS TAN CIEGO PARA NO VERLO DE ESO MODO NO ES MI CULPA BAKKA!_**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Minatsu cada vez estaba peor, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la humanidad que Sakura había logrado prolongar en ella, pronto empezaría a olvidar su vida como humana y a comportarse como la robot Maid para lo que fue construida originalmente.

Camino lentamente hacía el lote baldío, para ayudar a sus amigos, era más fácil morir en batalla que morir olvidando todo, prefería perder al vida siendo de ayuda que siendo vencida sin hacer nada.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura hizo un hechizo de protección a través de un collar que usaba.

_**ME: AHORA USA UN COLLAR?**_

_**GABE: SI LO HUBIERAS MENCIONADO ANTES NO SERÍA NUEVO ...**_

Cuando Sakura y Minatsu llegaron a Becon Hills, la rubia trajo consigo un hoja del árbol de los deseos que estaba cristalizada el cual colgaba de un cinta que ella usaba por debajo de la ropa para evitar la mirada de curiosos, con aquel objeto pretendía revivir el gran árbol que planto su abuela en la isla de donde ellas provenían, con el único fin de que ayudada por el gran mago que residía en ese pueblo, pudiera volver humana a su mejor amiga.

* * *

_**BUENO HASTA AHÍ QUEDA EL FIC BUAJAJA EMM NO SE ME OCURRE QUE MAS... :3 SI NO LES GUSTO GUSTOSO OS OIRE SUS RECLAMOS O CUALUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN APÓRTAR NO ESTARÍA MAL :) **_


	7. El final de todo I

En algún lugar privilegiado en el inframundo 1:00 a.m.

Lilith, Emperatriz del Mal, presenciaba la batalla de los elegidos desde el inframundo. Complacida con lo veía sonreía maliciosamente ante el espectáculo, los lobos siendo golpeados, las hechiceras enfrentándose contra una protegida y una elegida.

Las cosas no podrían salir mejor si así lo quisiera.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Bradley y Collin aguardaban el momento para poder ayudar, lo que no sabían era que la tríada estaba a punto de atacarlos. Fue un disparo de Dean lo que los alerto del peligro tras sus espaldas, el cazador junto a Castiel habían aparecido en escena tratando de detener Lydia, pero la bruja de hielo empezó a lanzar una especie de agujas creadas a partir del agua que había en el ambiente haciendo difícil la tarea.

Merlín uso un hechizo para derrotar a uno de los tres demonios que conformaban los pilares del mal. Uno de los dos que quedaban intento lanzar una bola de energía pero Arthur utilizó el poder de escalibar para regresarlo a su origen. El segundo demonio fue vencido por su propia bola de energía pero al costo de que escalibar perdió su poder y quedo convertida en una simple arma de batalla. Viéndose solo, el último integrante de la tríada, alzo las manos al cielo conjurando un hechizo que heló los huesos de ambos amantes.

Vidas de malditos y sacrílegos infantes

Renazcan en mí el poder de los que son descendientes.

En ese mismo momento las almas de los niños, que fueron absorbidos por Lilith, hicieron aparición combinándose con el último miembro de la tríada que estaba de pie.

Los cazadores tampoco la tenían fácil Sakura, poseída por el poder de Roma, empezó su ataque. Las cosas a su alrededor se volvían armas, los tanques de almacenamiento de basura volaban por los aires, Lydia utilizaba el hielo para atacar tanto a los cazadores como a los elegidos, Stiles utilizaba su poder para mover objetos para repeler las cosas que arrojaban en su dirección, Danny hacía lo mismo con su poder al igual que Alexander.

Los chicos no podían utilizar su poder para ataque, eran personas inocentes con las que peleaban, por eso hacían su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse sin lastimarlas, mientras tanto Billie, Phoebe y Piper conjuraban el hechizo para liberar a Lydia del influjo de la bruja de hielo.

Hasta ahora Roma había guardado su As bajo la manga. De todas las mujeres que estaban en la batalla la única que no había hecho nada aún era Vera, su poder para acelerar las moléculas hasta hacer implosión era un poder demasiado fuerte para que la niña lo sepa controlar aún, por eso la tenía a su lado mientras todos los demás peleaban.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

¿Qué pasa Emrys? Ahora te da miedo mi poder- Preguntó victorioso el último integrante de la tríada. El demonio había mutado su forma hasta volverse una criatura amorfa de gran tamaño y cuernos sobre la cabeza.

No cantes victoria tan rápido- Sonrió Bradley – aún estamos de pie.

No por mucho- Sonrió el amorfo demonio.

Esta vez empezó a mover sus manos de forma circular creando una bola de energía tan grande que los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron como plato. Collin volvió su mirada a su novio, Bradley hizo lo mismo, ellos sabían que la batalla era a muerte y sin el poder de escalibar no quedaba de otro modo. Bradley estiró su mano, soltando por primera vez la espada, hasta atrapar la mano de Collin. El de cabello negro miro significativamente al rubio a su lado, le dedicó una triste sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que caía de sus azulados orbes, asintió lentamente recibiendo como respuesta la misma acción de su novio.

El último miembro de la tríada se preparó para lanzar su ataque, Bradley se aproximó tanto a Collin que parecían siameses pero la cercanía del rubio hacía bien al morocho que ya estaba preparado para morir por el bien común, Bradley miro socarronamente al demonio que en ese momento lanzaba su ataque. El rubio sabía que era difícil sobrevivir pero su Emrys era el mago más poderoso de la historia, si habían podido reunirse después de tanto tiempo, no le importaba morir ahora podrían volverse a ver en cualquier otro momento.

La bola de energía de aquel demonio se acercaba a su objetivo, los chicos miraron el resplandor que esta emitía pero no tuvieron miedo, Collin pronunció ciertas palabras que hicieron la bola de energía más grande para sorpresa del demonio. La explosión hizo un ruido tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todo el pueblo. El techo del edificio donde se encontraban explotó por completo. Los chicos que peleaban abajo pudieron sentir que los dos miembros de su improvisada manada dejaban el mundo de los vivos en paz.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En algún lugar privilegiado en el inframundo.

Lilith miraba extasiada que la tríada fuese vencida y que parte de la molesta manada se extinguía con su vida. Sonreía complacida mientras elegantemente sorbía un trago de lo que parecía vino de una copa de cristal transparente.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Las tres brujas mayores, Piper, Phoebe y Billie, tenían lista la poción para curar a Lydia peor algo malo pasó, Vera uso su poder por primera vez para destruir la poción en manos de Billie con la bruja rubia en el proceso.

Las brujas, cazadores y elegidos vieron con espanto como Billie moría dando un grito desgarrador y convirtiéndose en cenizas en cuestión de nada. Pipe monto en ira e intento hacer lo mismo pero fue Sakura esta vez quien intervino minimizando el poder de Piper y arrojándola contra Phoebe al otro lado del lote baldío.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En el momento que el últimomiembro de la fuente dejo de existir la fuente de todos los malos comenzó a sufrir un cambio. Mientras los recuerdos de su infancia, que la tríada bloqueo para tenerlo bajo su control, comenzaban a aflorar en su mente. El chico entró en un estado de pánico bloqueando todos sus poderes incluyendo el control que tenía sobre Vera. Pero esta vez fue Lilith, quien desde el inframundo, mantuvo el control sobre las chicas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roma recordaba que cuando era pequeño sus padres siempre cambiaban de domicilio, nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Su padre pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa y era su madre quien siempre cuidaba de él. Su madre le contaba sobre las grandes proezas que habían hecho ciertas hermanas como las brujas elegidas que eran. La magia de su propia familia siendo parientes lejanos de las brujas Warren.

Y que algún día él también sería capaz de grandes cosas. Pero que debían mantenerse ocultos hasta hacer contacto con las hermanas Halliwell, peor siendo su padre un demonio era difícil que algún miembro de la comunidad mágica le hiciera el favor de ayudarles.

Cuando el joven Roma tenía apenas doce años, recuerda muy bien, una tarde mientras el dormitaba en brazos de su madre. Su padre entró como un bólido a su casa, estaba llorando y Roma no entendía porque, su padre siempre fue serio o eso el recordaba, pero cariñoso cuando se trataba de su madre y él. Jaló suavemente a su madre para que hablaran en privado aunque fuese solo unos pasos más allá para poder hablar de algo que Roma no entendía.

La conversación debió ser de algo muy duro para sus padres porque su madre sólo dijo un **"no, no podemos, no es justo"** que Roma pudo oír muy bien. Su madre rápidamente se acercó para consolar a su hijo que lloraba. El niño no podía dejar de llorar sentía en su corazón que algo andaba mal si su padre también lloraba. El hombre se acercó lentamente a madre e hijo para sentarse al lado de su mujer en la cama de su retoño.

Ambos padres miraban con tristeza su hijo mientras la puerta de la habitación volaba en mil pedazos. El padre miro solemnemente a su familia y luego salió de la habitación para enfrentar a aquello que Roma desconocía eran demonios.

Fuera de la habitación se oyó una amenaza por parte de su padre a quien haya sido el que rompió la puerta, también pudo escuchar una muy lúgubre carcajada y un fuerte golpe contra la pared, luego silencio. La madre de Roma abrazó fuertemente su hijo.

Por favor, nunca olvides, siempre te quisimos hijo mío- fueron las últimas palabras de su madre mientras lo cubría con su propio cuerpo de tres hombres encapuchados que entraban a la habitación en ese mismo momento.

Recuerda también que el miembro central de aquél trio se quita la capucha que cubría su rostro y lanzó una fuerte bola de energía contra su madre. La mujer lazó un aterrador grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo cubierto por llamas se hacía cenizas delante de su hijo. Aquel hombre se acercó lentamente al niño mientras sonreía siniestro. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. Lo arrancó de brazos de sus padres para convertirlo en aquel ser que ahora se desmoronaba.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Roma estaba en estado de shock, mirando atónito la escena. La bruja rubia había muerto por las manos de Vera, la chica que él tenía bajo su control. Ahora era igual que aquellos monstruos que mataron a sus padres. Ante tal descubrimiento el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas de arrepentimiento caían de sus ojos.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

En algún lugar privilegiado en el inframundo

Lilith se dio cuenta de que Roma estaba fuera del influjo del mal, pero no era obstáculo en sus planes, la manada moriría de a poco y antes del amanecer ningún miembro quedaría con vida.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Los chicos no podían dejar de defenderse ya que Lydia y Sakura no cesaban en su ataque. Stiles uso su poder de telequinesis al máximo para lanzar a incluso a Vera lo más lejos posible y reagruparse ya tenían tres bajas y no podían permitirse otra más.

Dean jaló a Castiel y su hermano cerca de los chicos mientras Derek tomaba a una desprevenida Clover lanzándola contra las otras dos espías. Los cachorros y el alpha aprovecharon el momento para alejarse del centro de la tormenta y agruparse en pos de los elegidos y las brujas que a duras penas se sostenían de pie.

En la carrera por reagruparse Castiel dejo caer la daga, hecha de las armas de ángeles, que sostenía, el ángel intento zafarse del agarre de su novio para recuperarla pero Dean soltó a su hermano para poder atrapar a su novio que ya estaba intentando alcanzar el arma. El menor de los Winchester se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía alcanzar la pareja de su hermano, aprovechando que estaba libre y con el enemigo confundido, corrió hasta donde se encontraba el objeto de su atención.

Ni bien sostuvo la daga entre sus manos el menor de los Winchester intentó volver rápidamente pero el grito de su hermano mayor lo hizo girarse hacía el enemigo por última vez.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean se dio cuenta que no hacían nada en la batalla, sus típicas armas de cazadores eran infructuosas contra demonios que podían lanzar bolas de energía y brujas que podían matar a cuento sujeto se le pusiera encima, era una batalla difícil. Necesitaban reagruparse y modificar su estrategia. Por eso aprovecho que Derek noqueó de un golpe a las espías y Stiles a las brujas para acercar a su hermano y a su novio a la zona segura, junto a los chicos, pero en el apuro de ponerlos a salvo Castiel dejo caer su daga e intento recuperarla. El ángel del señor era de cierto modo tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novio para ponerlo a salvo y trato de recoger el arma que perdió.

El mayor de los Winchester no pudo pensar en dos personas a la vez, su mente hizo corto circuito cuando vio a su novio correr nuevamente al centro de la batalla por el arma perdida, por eso soltó su hermano y atrapo a su novio. El rubio no contó con que su hermano fuese por el arma del ángel y se expusiera al peligro.

Cuando Dean se dio cuenta de donde se hallaba Sammy era muy tarde. Las espías se habían recuperado de todo y usando las afiladas garras que tenían en sus garras prácticamente destriparon al Winchester menor.

El mayor de los hermanos gritó el nombre del castaño que yacía moribundo entre las garras de las mujeres. Los lobos miraron atónitos como aquellas mujeres a las que no querían lastimar estaban asesinando cruelmente al hombre que era el más grande en altura que todos los presentes.

Esta vez fue Piper quien hizo explotar a Clover haciendo que las otras dos espías soltasen el cuerpo del menor de los Winchester. Danny aprovechó que las otras dos mujeres se alejaron del cuerpo para orbitar donde se hallaba moribundo Sam Winchester y traerlo hasta donde su hermano.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Danny recuerda que aquellos días que paso con Sam Winchester fueron los mejores, entre ellos no hubo contacto sexual pero si uno intelectual. Desde que Jackson había dejado Beacon Hills él se había sentido muy solo pero gracias a aquel incidente en el P3 II eso cambió. Ahora era parte de la manada más fuerte que hubo alguna vez en Beacon Hills pero también había conocido a un tipo alto, de cabello castaño y muy risueño que le hacía sonreír. Sí, se sentía como una colegiala, pero el aquel tipo que le permitía llamarlo Sammy, siendo el mayor y más grande de los dos, le había simpatizado desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Aquel hombre, con el que había quedado en una cita después de que todo acabase, ahora yacía muerto entre los brazos de su hermano mayor.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alexander había sufrido, hace apenas un día, por el menor de los Winchester. Él estaba enamorado del hombre mayor pero este no le correspondía. No le guardaba rencor pues era su culpa por andar de enamoradizo. Gracias a su poder de empatía podía sentir el dolor de Dean, el de Danny y la congoja de Castiel, el ángel se sentía culpable de la muerte del hermano de su novio, pero no había remedio estaba muerto y el ángel del señor no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta.

Alexander miró significativamente a Danny, él rubio sabía que Sam Winchester había quedado en una cita con el moreno pero no había razón para sentirse mal, después de todo el hombre mayor le había confesado sus sentimientos por su compañero.

Danny también miro a Alexander, sabía lo que hubo entre el mayor y el chico, pero no dijo nada solo quería venganza. Ambos jóvenes deseaban terminar con todo eso. Por eso Danny entendió los sentimientos de Alexander e igual modo el chico empático entendió de los del moreno. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada Danny orbito al lado de Alexander y ambos orbitaron frente a las espías. Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos peor antes de poder decir nada sucedió.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alexander había leído algo sobre el poder de los guías blancos, si estos seres de luz sentían un odio inmensurable por algún ser de la creación podían crear suficiente poder para destruirlo todo. Tantos ángeles negros como blancos tenían esta capacidad. Los ángeles negros la usaban porque con sus flechas bastaba para hacer daño pero los ángeles blancos no lo hacían porque simplemente nunca hubo alguno que pudiera sentir odio. Alexander comentó esto con Danny y Vera mientras Stiles seguía recluido en su habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alexander utilizó su poder para concentrar dentro de Danny todo lo sentimientos de odio hacía la espías, eso hizo que una fuerte luz cubriera el cuerpo del de cabello negro hasta parecer un farol humano. Vera intentó usar su poder contra Alexander pero este logró usarlo en su contra destruyendo en el acto a la menor. Al mismo tiempo Lydia creaba una gran estaca de hielo en medio del aire que lanzó sin dudar contra el cuerpo del chico.

El cuerpo atravesado, por el mini iceberg de hielo creado por Lydia, de Alexander cayó sin vida al suelo. A su lado Danny hacia implosión destruyendo a las dos últimas espías con él de paso que la explosión alcanzaba a Lydia también.

Stiles junto a los tres lobos y dos hechiceras de pie veían desaparecer a los dos adolescentes junto a las espías. De Vera no quedo ni rastro mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de Lydia se extendía en el suelo sobre restos de tierra quemada.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En algún lugar privilegiado en el inframundo

Lilith miraba complacida como todo lo que la tríada había planeado se llevaba a cabo.

Las hermanas Halliwell en pie pronto caerían también y los patéticos lobos con ellas- dijo de un suspiro de alivio muy satisfecha de sí misma la nueva reina del inframundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Como enemigo solo quedaba de pie Sakura haciéndole frente a dos brujas, un elegido y tres lobos, Roma se había ocultado después de la muerte de San Winchester dentro de los edificios a medio construir de aquel terreno de batalla.

Dean seguí aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mientras Castiel lo miraba entristecido culpándose se del fin del menor de los Winchester.

Sakura no era un demonio ni una bruja con el poder de matar lanzando bolas de energía. Pero podía manipular la naturaleza y todo a su alrededor por eso cuando Piper intentó utilizar su poder para destruir Sakura manipula su habilidad para re direccionar su objetivo hacía su hermana e Isaac. Ambos rubios no la vieron venir y casi al unísono sus voces, como un coro unidos en un solo lamento, retumbaron por las paredes de aquel lugar.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **la voz de Piper crujió en un grito desesperado al ver a su hermana menor morir ante sus ojos. Phoebe desapareció tan rápido que su último aliento se esfumo tan rápido como su cuerpo cayo hecho cenizas al suelo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scott volteó rápidamente hacía su pareja. Isaac se desvanecía en el aire luego de que su cuerpo se incinerara en una pequeña implosión. El de cabello negro abrió tanto sus ojos que Stiles que lo miraba atentamente pensó que se le saldrían de las orbitas.

Mccall montó en ira y sin esperar nada comenzó a correr hacía la maga. Derek intentó detenerlo pero la velocidad de Scott lo sobrepasaba, la pérdida de su pareja le había dado algo más que solo la rabia da cuando supera todos los límites en una persona.

Todo sucedió con tanta velocidad que los ojos más veloces lo hubiesen podido ver. Minatsu por fin pudo llegar a donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, luego de entrar al sistema de la policía y desviar a todas las unidades fuera del rango de daño que llevaba aquel combate. La robot humanoide quedo atrapada por la fauces del lobo que en el acto destrozaron su delicado cuello.

En ese momento Lilith decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirar su control de Sakura y dejara sufrir por su amiga. La reina del inframundo pensó que haciéndola libre de ella el lobo mataría a una inocente y eso serías más divertido para ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Sakura se liberó del control de Lilith y vio a su amiga caer desplomada del hocico de Scott lloró amargamente. Sus ojos azules perdieron todo brillo lloraron todo su dolor sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Minatsu. Los ojos del humanoide parecían haber buscado la mirada de su mejor amiga antes de morir porque ahora si inerte cuerpo parecía mirar a la rubia que solo lloraba delante de ella.

Scott, gracias a sus súper poderes lobunos, pudo olfatear que Sakura regresó a ser la misma. El chico era justo si no era un peligro ya no debía atacarla. Todos los que quedaban de pie habían tenido una perdida esa noche.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

3:00 a.m. lote baldío tras el centro comercial de Beacon Hills.

Los cuerpos de Sam y Minatsu estaban juntos cerca de una pared escombrada, del mismo edificio donde Collin y Bradley habían dado sus vidas, primeros, en la batalla.

Derek se cercioraba de que Sakura estuviera en sus cabales y estuviera libre del control de Lilith o la fuente del todo. Piper estaba aún llorosa mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Por su parte Castiel abrazaba a Dean el cual se encontraba ido, como un zombi, su hermano había muerto y aún no vencían a la fuente.

Ese maldito pagara Cas- murmuraba el rubio sobe el hombro de su ángel - Pagará por habernos hecho esto.

A lo lejos el sonido de varias patrullas seguidas de periodistas y gente curiosa llegaba al lugar. Los chicos estaban tan ensimismados que reaccionaron solamente cuando el sheriff Stilinski apuntaba a Derek.

Aparta tus manos de mi hijo Hale- gritó el sheriff desde una distancia prudente al lobo que tenía abrazado a su hijo por la cintura.

Stiles se separó al instante de su novio para tratar de explicar a su padre lo que sucedía pero el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo llamo la atención de todos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scott yacía en cuclillas sobre el terreno donde las cenizas del cuerpo de Isaac habían quedado, como si de un cachorro abandonado se tratase rascaba el suelo donde su novio había muerto. Hace no mucho ellos habían empezado una relación con un muy no seguro Mccall. Pero ahora después de todo, no podía aceptar la idea de que Isaac no volvería más. Ni todo el poder de licántropo en sus venas podía ayudarle a traer de vuelta al ser que ahora entendía que amaba.

El joven lobo estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que no oyó los coches de la policía acercarse, ni tampoco el grito del padre de Stiles, en su mente solo se repetía como una tocadiscos rayado la voz de Isaac y el grito de que dio con su último aliento.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Lilith misma apareció detrás de él y utilizando una daga cubierta de saliva de kanima se la clavó en el cuello, justo detrás de donde nacía su cabello.


	8. TellMeALie

Hola, aun no sé cómo continuar la historia. Bueno deje de escribirla por una fea critica recibida en otra cuenta sobre una historia parecida. Agradezco a quien han leído este fic y si al menos dos personas o más me mandan review o un twitt a mi cuenta **StrelAmura** estare gustoso en continuarla. De verdad necesito un nuevo impulso para seguirla antes de que se pierda.

Gracias a todos!


End file.
